Blood PromiseRose's search for Dimitri
by tictacluff
Summary: Okay. this is my first fanfic so theres probably a lot of mistakes in it, well actually i used to write fanfics for another site, but please R&R! Its about Rose going to find Dimitri-Blood Promise


**Okay. This is my very first fanfic(well, on this site at least.) This one is about the vampire academy series, so if you havent read the series, dont read this cuz it has spoilers and it just wont make sense. yeah, and th**e **series is totally awesome! so you should read it. its good for twilight fans and if you dont mind some swear words and sex. So yahhh. I dont really know what else to say so like just READ AND REVIEW PLEASE(cuz i want to know just what an awesome writer i am! jkjkjkjk=D) please tell the truth. if i am a really boring and freakishly bad writer, then i want to know it and i WONT BE OFFENDED. **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the vampire academy series and im just a bored fanfic writer that needs to do something to pass the time. I WISH i owned vampire academy, b/c then i would be totally rich and awesome, but i dont(b/c im not totally rich and awesome.) yeah, so thats the disclaimer thingy. but seriously, why do i have to write a disclaimer on a FANFIC site?? i mean, are you serious? the disclaimer is already in the friggin adress bar!!! whatever. this is lameee and so is my life. bubye! see you later when you comment my story!**

ONE

IT WAS TWO WEEKS AFTER I had left the academy when I finally reached my destination. I knew that I could have gotten there by plane in a day, but buses, trains, and hitchhiking was much cheaper considering that I had better things to spend Adrian's money on than transportation. It could take years to find Dimitri and if I spent too much on luxuries, than I'd be broke far before that.

When Dimitri had left the academy as a strigoi, no one really knew where he could have gone, but I had most likely understood him better than anybody else at the academy had, so my idea of where he was was probably as good as anyone's. From what I knew there was one place that Dimitri knew better than anywhere else, one place that he had called home long before coming to Montana. That place was Siberia.

I recalled that Dimitri had said before that he missed and loved Siberia and I knew that he would be attracted to his homeland, even as a strigoi. In my life, I had been tortured, starved, beaten, and compelled by madness, but even after all of that, thinking about Dimitri had become the most painful thing in my life. Dimitri had been my mentor, my idol, my friend, and my lover. Dimitri had been the reason that I lived, and after what had happened to him, I honestly had thought about suicide plenty of times. But before I decided anything I had to do one thing, and that was what I was seeking to do right now. I had to kill Dimitri's undead body.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, I mean, bearing in mind that first I had to find him. He could possibly be on the other side of Siberia for all I knew. The first clue I had at finding him, was to look for the academy he had protected before. They could give me a clue as to where Dimitri would go. According to my map, the academy was in the West Siberian Plain, somewhere between the cities Tomsk and Noril'sk. But the space between those two marking points was pretty big, so I had a lot of work ahead of me.

Well then, I'd better get going. The last train I had ridden had ended at Novokuznetsk, Siberia. I decided that I'd stay the night at some hotel, since the sun was setting and I couldn't risk any chance of getting caught by strigoi in the middle of this foreign city. I looked around at my surroundings.

_Wow. Dimitri was right. Siberia was definitely nothing like I had imagined. Totally not an arctic wasteland. _

The whole setting was like a regular city; crowded streets, trees with fall leaves piled around them, buildings of all shapes and sizes cluttered everywhere, and people bundled in sweaters and scarves busily walking the streets. The only things out of place were the signs in Russian that I obviously couldn't read.

After analyzing the view, I pinpointed a few buildings that looked something like hotels. I walked toward the one closest to me hoping it was a cheap inn that I could have some peace and quiet in. The overly-large sign said "Kuznechanka" on it. Probably some weird name for hotel in Russian.

I walked inside and immediately noticed the western atmosphere in the lobby. Leather sofas furnished the waiting area, and a rough wooden table sat in between. A small fireplace lit up the room along with muted lamps that were bolted to the cabin-like wood walls. The tone of the room reminded me of Dimitri. He would have liked this hotel. I shook my head as if it would keep out aching memories and continued walking to the front desk. A blond middle-aged woman with slightly tanned skin smiled at me from behind her glasses.

"Здравствуйте, как я могу помочь тебе?"she said.

"Er…hotel room?" I said slowly, while gesturing to a picture of a hotel room on the wall.

"Oh, no speak Russian?" said the woman in a heavy Russian accent.

"Um, no." I mumbled.

"Okay. What kind of room you want?"

"Small room. Cheapest room you have."

"How many sleeps?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You stay for sleep how many?"

"Er, you mean how many nights?"

"Yes, how many?"

"One," I held up a finger just in case she didn't get the number one.

_Oh God. This lady really needs to brush up on her English. _Dimitri_ never had more than a hint of Russian in his voice. Wait. Rose, stop it. You have to stop relating everything to him. He's as good as dead._

Actually, he was worse than dead. 

"And how many room?" the woman interrupted my thoughts with her thick accent.

"Um, one room?"

"Okay, okay. You own money?"

"Well…yeah?"

_Duh, I own money. Why the hell would I not own money? This woman is driving me insane._

We went on like this for a while with me giving my name, phone number, ect.

"Dollar or ruble?" asked the woman.

"Dollar." I stated.

"Five zero dollar."

"Er, are you sure?"

"Five zero dollar." She repeated.

"Okay…"

I pulled out five dollars and set it on the counter.

"No, no." The woman was shaking her head. "Five _zero _dollar."

"Oh. You mean fifty dollars."

The woman nodded.

I took the five dollar bill off of the counter and replaced it with five tens. The woman took the money and pulled out a key from under the counter. She put the key on the counter and said, "Room three two." Then she smiled at me warmly. I took the key, put all of my effort into a half-smile, and walked toward my room which was luckily very close.

I walked inside my room which was unsurprisingly very much like the lobby. A dim lamp illuminated the dark wooden walls and floor, a tiny bed was tucked in the corner of the room and a wood table and chairs furnished the other side where a small closet and bathroom were. I sat on the bed and plopped my bag down on the floor. Without bothering to get ready for bed, I slipped under the covers, turned off the light, and closed by eyes. As if on cue, my long day crashed down on me and I fell asleep quickly, finding myself drift into a dream.

I was in a strange room with no windows or doors, the black painted walls creating the illusion that the space was small. One bright light hung from the ceiling and I suddenly felt that "Adrian dream" feeling rush over me. Usually his dream settings were happy and bright, but I guess not this time. I looked down at my wrist and saw that, as usual, the _chotki _was tied around it, and I could feel the cold touch of the _nazar _on my neck. Adrian unexpectedly materialized from the air and stood before me. He was smiling.

"Hey Adrian!" I exclaimed. "It's nice to see you!"

"Well well, little dhampir. That's a first," he said in his calm voice.

I gave him a confused look. He chuckled.

"You're not usually so keen on seeing me."

"That's because you're the first person I've seen in two weeks that I actually know, let alone speaks English." I sighed.

He laughed. "So, you're in a foreign country. Have you drained all my money yet?"

"Not quite, but I'm sure I'll have that done for you by tomorrow," I joked.

"Good. Then I'll see you sooner when you come back for more." Adrian looked at me with his sparkling eyes and leaned against a black wall.

"Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"Why is this dream so gloomy? I mean, usually we're somewhere more cheerful."

"Why? Would you rather we meet somewhere more romantic?" he teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny. No really, why is it like this?"

His witty smile turned thoughtful.

"I don't really know. It might be because of the distance between us or maybe because of all the dark auras after the strigoi killing." He stared behind me for a second as if he was thinking hard, and then changed the subject.

"You know, Lissa's been really worried about you. She was the one that wanted me to check on you, even though I probably would have done it anyway. She wanted me to give you this."

Adrian stood up straight, reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He gave it to me, pulled out a cigarette and leaned back against the black wall as he smoked. I carefully unfolded the paper. It read;

_Rose, please come back. I need you. Everyone needs you. It's so different without you here. Dimitri is gone, and you really just need to accept it and move on. I know that you want to do the right thing, but sometimes the right thing can't be done. Please. Come home. _

_Lissa._

"Adrian, do you have a pen?" I asked.

"Wait. Are you going to write her a note?" he mumbled with the cigarette still in his mouth.

"Yeah."

"Well, it won't get to her if you do, because you can't take things out of dreams, Rose. You can only bring them in."

"Oh." I sighed. "Then can you tell her that I can't come back? Tell her that I wish I could, but I couldn't do it with a clear conscience."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Tell her that I'll come home as soon as I can and that she doesn't need to worry. Got it?"

"Yup. Rose, I think I should go now. It's morning."

"Okay. One last question?" I tossed back my loose hair and stepped closer to him. My eyes were begging. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Do you have to be awake or asleep when you come into people's dreams?"

He rolled his eyes. "Pshh… I thought you could make it a little more interesting."

"Are you going to answer or not?"

He chuckled. "Gosh, so impatient." He took another blow of his cigarette. "Well, to get into your dreams I have to be in a state between being asleep and awake. Like right now I'm sleeping very lightly. But _you_ have to be sleeping very deeply. Sometimes I can do it if I'm awake, but very relaxed. That's how it works."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, well I'm going to wake up now. You should too. Goodbye, my little dhampir." Adrian slowly turned around and walked to the wall behind him. Then he vanished.

I woke up to find myself still saying the words, "Goodbye Adrian."

TWO

AS I PACKED MY BAGS, all I could think of was Lissa. She must be so worried without me. Our whole lives we had been together. We had been best friends, even better, best friends with a psychic bond. When


End file.
